Transcript:The Dark Tower
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name, Merlin. PLACES A BUNCH OF FLOWERS ON HER FATHER'S GRAVE HUGS HER GWEN Even after all these years I still miss him. ELYAN He was a good father. I'm glad we came. GWEN So am I. WALK AWAY FROM THE GRAVE SCENE: GWEN AND THE KNIGHTS ARE IN THE FOREST LEON I think that he'd be proud. GWEN Particularly of Elyan. ELYAN Me? GWEN Not because you're a knight, but because of the man you've become. ELYAN I don't think so. PERCIVAL She's right. GWAINE Absolutely. You're right standing, especially when it comes to sweet-talk the ladies if nothing else. ELYAN Don't listen to him. LEON No. Elyan loves only one woman. GWEN Who? ELYAN You! GWEN Tell me. I'm your sister. GWAINE Did Arthur not say? GWEN Arthur never tells me anything. ELYAN But he told you who Gwaine's in love with. GWEN Himself. LAUGH IS NOW WATCHING THEM. MORGANA RIDES INTO A FIELD, AND SHE INCANTS A SPELL. SHE THEN RIDES AWAY. MORGANA HIDES AND WATCHES AS THE KNIGHTS AND GWEN COME INTO THE FIELD SNAKE SLITHERS UP TO THEIR HORSES AND SCARES THEM. LEON AND PERCIVAL ARE THROWN OFF THEIR HORSES GWAINE Run. Run. ELYAN You're still the Queen, get to the trees. Go! RIDES INTO THE TREES AND RUNS INTO MORGANA. SHE TRIES TO RUN AWAY, BUT MORGANA USES A SPELL TO PULL HER BACKWARDS OFF HER HORSE, KNOCKING HER OUT MORGANA Sleep, milady. It could be some time before you do so again. OPENING CREDITS SCENE: GAIUS' CHAMBERS, THE KNIGHTS CARRY AN INJURED PERCIVAL AND LEON THROUGH THE HALLS GAIUS Merlin, hollyhock. MERLIN One gram? GAIUS Two grams. MERLIN Then what? GAIUS Three grains. COMES STORMING IN ARTHUR What happened? ELYAN We were riding. Came upon a nest of snakes. LOOKS AROUND ARTHUR Where's Guinevere?! KNIGHTS EXCHANGE GLANCES WITH ARTHUR AND GAIUS ARTHUR Where is she? ELYAN I told her to get away. She fled. . . LOOKS AROUND AND STORMS OUT OF THE ROOM WITH MERLIN RUNNING AFTER HIM MERLIN Arthur? ARTHUR We ride at dawn. SCENE WITH MERLIN AND GAIUS TENDING LEON AND PERCIVAL'S SNAKE BITES GAIUS This is no accident. MERLIN Sorcery. GAIUS There is dark magic coursing through their veins. By any right they should be dead. MERLIN They were lucky. GAIUS I fear there is more too it than luck. SCENE TO MERLIN WALKING IN ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS FIDDLING WITH GWEN'S THINGS ARTHUR Learn to knock will you. MERLIN Sorry sire. I wanted you to know that Leon and Percival are safe. They are well on their road to recovery. ARTHUR Thats good news. MERLIN Arthur. . . there is evidence of sorcery. Gaius suspects Morgana is involved. ARTHUR You can go Merlin. . . I lost Guinevere once before. MERLIN You are not going to lose her. Your not, we will find her. I swear. AND MERLIN CLASP HANDS MERLIN We will bring her home. SCENE OF THE KNIGHTS RIDING OUT AT DAWN IN SEARCH FOR GWEN SCENE: GWEN IS LYING ON THE FOREST FLOOR. MORGANA STROKES HER CHEEK AND SHE WAKES UP MORGANA Good morning my lady. GWEN What do you want with me? MORGANA I thought we could play a little game. GWEN A game? MORGANA Just to find out how much Arthur loves you. GWEN It won't work. MORGANA You underestimate his feelings? GWEN He's not stupid. MORGANA We'll see. GWEN He'll know you've taken me. He'll know its a trap. MORGANA He will. But he'll still come. SCENE: THE KNIGHTS FIND GWEN'S HORSE TIED TO A TREE. ELYAN HOPS OFF HIS HORSE AND OBSERVES GWEN'S SADDLE LEON She must have been knocked from her mount by some force. PERCIVAL Here. Tracks. They are heading east. ARTHUR Lets go. SCENE: GWEN IS TIED UP AND BEING DRAGGED BY MORGANA ON HER HORSE WHILE BREATHING HEAVILY. SHE COLLAPSES ON THE FOREST FLOOR. MORGANA WALKS OVER TO GWEN AND OFFERS HER A WATER CANTEEN. MORGANA Here. LOOKS AT IT BUT DOES NOT TAKE IT NOR SAYS ANYTHING MORGANA Is it too good for you now that you are Queen? GWEN I don't want anything from you. MORGANA Just my crown. . . drink it. You may need it. GWEN Why? MORGANA I would not be in such a hurry to know. POURS ALL THE WATER OUT OF THE CANTEEN, TURNS AROUND, WALKS BACK TO HER HORSE AND CONTINUES TO DRAG GWEN ON THEIR JOURNEY SCENE: ARTHUR AND THE KNIGHTS ARE ON THE TRAIL FOLLOWING THE TRACKS NEW SCENE: MORGANA IS DRAGGING GWEN THROUGH THE DESERT AND THEY COME INTO VIEW OF THE DARK TOWER.] SCENE: PERCIVAL IS ATTEMPTING TO FOLLOW THE TRACKS WALKING HIS HORSE AHEAD OF THE GROUP. PERCIVAL It's getting too dark. ARTHUR We'll keep heading east. MERLIN We have lost the trail. ARTHUR Then we'll retrace the tracks. RIDES AWAY FROM THE GROUP MERLIN Arthur. . . TURNS TO THE REST OF THE GROUP I'll talk to him. SCENE: ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUT INTO THE FOREST AND MERLIN RIDES UP TO HIM MERLIN Sire? ARTHUR She can't be far. MERLIN I know. . . but we have to work together. We'll make camp, get a fire going, in the morning we'll pick up the trail again. Come on. LOOKS OUT SADLY IN THE FOREST SCENE: INSIDE THE DARK TOWER MORGANA STARTS TO TAKE GWEN UP A LONG FLIGHT OF STAIRS. MORGANA Keep moving. GWEN Where are you taking me? MORGANA You'll find out KEEP CLIMBING ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP. MORGANA OPENS A DOOR AND GWEN STEPS INSIDE GWEN What is this place? MORGANA Sleep well. GWEN Morgana. . .? STARTS TO RUN TOWARD THE DOOR AS MORGANA SHUTS IT AND LOCKS HER INSIDE THE ROOM. GWEN TURNS AROUND AND STARTS WALKING MORE INTO THE ROOM. SCREAMS FILL THE ROOM CAUSING GWEN TO PLUG HER EARS. SCENE: THE KNIGHTS ARE SITTING AROUND A CAMPFIRE WITH ARTHUR STARING INTO IT. HE THEN LOOKS OVER AND SEES ELYAN STANDING BY HIMSELF SO ARTHUR WANDERS OVER TO HIM ARTHUR Elyan. ELYAN If I stayed with her. . . ARTHUR You saved Percival, you saved Leon. . . ELYAN But not my own sister. ARTHUR We can not blame ourselves. ELYAN She raised me. . . you wouldn't understand. ARTHUR I do. ELYAN I don't know what I'd be if it wasn't for her. I can't explain. ARTHUR You don't have to. PUTS HIS ARM AROUND ELYAN AND THEY WALK BACK TO THE REST OF THE GROUP. SCENE: THE KNIGHTS ARE SLEEPING AROUND A LOW BURNING FIRE. WHEN SUDDENLY. . . LEON Aaaahhhh!!! JOLTS AWAKE TO A HEAVY BREATHING LEON. MERLIN APPROACHES HIM. MERLIN It's alright. LEON The tower. Everything in it's shadow. . .was dead. The sound it was like. . . like children screaming. PERCIVAL The rain that fell was like blood. I had the same dream. I was lost in a forest, the trees had claws, and when I finally escaped it there was a plain. . . LEON Empty as far as the eye can see, except. . . PERCIVAL Beyond the skyline there was a black pillar of stone. LEON The tower was so dark, it could swallow the sun. ARTHUR The dark tower. It's a place where every young knight is taught to dread and highly so. It's where many have met their end. MERLIN I have never heard of it. ARTHUR With good reason. Its said that the mere mention of it can bring doom to those that hear it. GWAINE Well, let's not mention it again. I was having a dream of eating a cheese that tasted of apple pie. Anyone else had that dream? Well you're all missing out. AND ARTHUR LEAVE THE GROUP FOR A PRIVATE CONVERSATION ARTHUR Why would they both have that dream? MERLIN The poison. . . must still be coursing through their veins. ARTHUR But the same dream? MERLIN Arthur, Morgana conjured those snakes. Leon and Percival would be dead if that's what she wanted. ARTHUR So what are you saying? MERLIN She planted those visions in their minds. It's a trap, she is luring you to your doom. ARTHUR And the tower? That's where she's taken Guinevere. SCENE: GWEN IS LAYING ON THE FLOOR WITH MANDRAKE ROOT LIQUID FALLING ALL OVER HER FACE, THEN SHE GETS UP AND SEES MANDRAKE ROOTS ALL AROUND HER. A BUNCH OF SHRIEKS AND SCREAMS FILL HER EARS SCENE: ARTHUR AND THE KNIGHTS ARE PREPARING FOR THEIR RIDE TO RESCUE GWEN ARTHUR I've decided to journey to the dark tower. It's my belief that Guinevere has been imprisoned there. I don't know what horrors will be waiting so I'll travel alone. ELYAN No. ARTHUR I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. ELYAN You can't stop me Arthur, she is my sister. PERCIVAL Nor me either. She's our Queen. LEON And our friend. GWAINE She's a maiden in a tower. A damsel in distress. I was born for this moment. ARTHUR AT MERLIN You can turn back Merlin. MERLIN I made you a promise remember? SCENE: THE KNIGHTS ARE RIDING TOWARDS THE DARK TOWER THROUGH THE FOREST. THEY COME UPON A CLIFF OVERLOOKING THE IMPENETRABLE FOREST AND THE DARK TOWER ARTHUR The dark tower. MERLIN How do we get to it? ARTHUR Through the impenetrable forest. MERLIN But it's. . . GWAINE Impenetrable. MERLIN We can't possibly get through there? ARTHUR We must. SCENE: THE KNIGHTS CUTTING AWAY AT THE BRANCHES IN THE IMPENETRABLE FOREST. GWAINE RIPS HIS CLOAK ON THE THORNS, LEAVING A PIECE BEHIND. EVERYONE STOPS AND STARES AT HIM GWAINE Keep going. KNIGHTS CONTINUE ON THROUGH THE FOREST SCENE: GWEN IS LOOKING FRIGHTENED AND RUNNING AROUND THE DARK ROOM. GWEN (frightened) Huuuh! BUMPS INTO AN ILLUSION (THAT SEEMS REAL) TO HER OF ELYAN EVIL ELYAN Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. ECHOES ALL AROUND HER SCENE: ARTHUR LEADING THE KNIGHTS THROUGH THE FOREST. PERCIVAL BREAKS HIS SWORD IN HALF. PERCIVAL Blunt anyway. THROWS THE BROKEN HANDLE ON THE GROUND. MERLIN HANDS HIM A NEW SWORD. ARTHUR Don't stop. PERCIVAL We have lost the path. ARTHUR We'll keep heading north. GWAINE How do we know which way is north? ARTHUR The ivy. Pale leaves face south, dull leaves face north. KNIGHTS COME TO A CLEARING IN THE FOREST WHERE THEY CAN SEE THE DARK TOWER LEON We are on the right course. ARTHUR We should reach the tower by sundown. Let's pick up the pace. SCENE: GWEN IS SITTING AGAINST THE WALL IN THE DARK ROOM. ILLUSION MERLIN APPEARS BEHIND AN ALCOVE EVIL MERLIN Gwen. GWEN Huuuh?! MERLIN MOTIONS FOR GWEN TO COME TO HIM GWEN Merlin? STARTS TO CRAWL TOWARDS HIM THEN HE DISAPPEARS. SHE GOES BACK TO THE WALL SHE WAS AT EVIL MERLIN Raaahhhhhhh GWEN Aaaahhhhhh. CRAWLS ON THE FLOOR WHILE LOOKING AROUND. THE DOOR OPENS AND MORGANA WALKS IN MORGANA Come. . .let us have something to eat. LEADS GWEN OUT OF THE ROOM SCENE: ARTHUR LEADING THE KNIGHTS THROUGH THE FOREST. LEON We should have made it out of the forest by now. ARTHUR Look. WALKS OVER TO A PIECE OF RED CLOTH GWAINE What is it? SHOWS HIM THE CLOTH AND GWAINE LIFTS HIS CLOAK REVEALING A HOLE WHERE THE PIECE OF CLOTH USED TO GO IN HIS CLOAK ELYAN How can that be? ARTHUR We have gone around in a circle. ANGRILY PICKS UP HIS SWORD AND THROWS IT INTO THE GROUND ARTHUR (Angrily) We have wasted an entire day! SINKS TO THE GROUND LOOKING DEFEATED AND UPSET. ELYAN JOINS HIM. LEON Lets make camp for the night. Get some rest and pick up fresh in the morning. WALKS OVER TO AN UPSET ARTHUR MERLIN I made you a promise. Remember? We will bring her home. SCENE: MORGANA FEEDING GWEN SOME FOOD AT THE TABLE. MORGANA Eat. Here. Food always makes me feel better. Would you prefer some chicken?. . .You must eat. You are fading away. GWEN I do not know what cruel trick you are playing but I will not be broken by you. MORGANA I thought this would be nice. I know how lonely you must be. All by yourself in that room. At least you're not shackled. There's daylight. You can move. You can see. GWEN You expect me to be grateful? MORGANA I too have suffered, Gwen. I spent two years living in darkness. I spent two years chained to a wall in the bottom of a pit. . . You did not know? SHAKES HER HEAD MORGANA I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this. Do you want me to take you back up there? NEW SCENE: THE KNIGHTS ARE SLEEPING IN THE FOREST. MERLIN WAKES UP AND SEES SOMETHING AND FOLLOWS IT THROUGH THE FOREST. HE THEN CATCHES UP TO IT AND SEES QUEEN MAB] QUEEN MAB Welcome to my realm Emrys. MERLIN Who are you? QUEEN MAB Why, I'm Queen Mab. I am the spirit of this place. And all the places that bring despair to men's hearts. Few have ever seen me Emrys. You should count yourself fortunate. MERLIN You. . .everything in this forest, it's wildering. QUEEN MAB The forest is one step of the journey. MERLIN How do we find a way out? QUEEN MAB Oh little one. . .you should not have to ask. Left is right and right is left. And the way behind is the way ahead. It is simple. MERLIN Oh. . .simple QUEEN MAB You have a minds eye Emrys. You must learn to trust in it. But far greater challenges lie ahead. MERLIN When we reach the dark tower? QUEEN MAB If. . . MERLIN What do you mean? QUEEN MAB You must beware, Emrys. The tower is not a real place. It is the heart's rest. The mind's deepest fear. The stillness in a humming bird's eye. . . MERLIN Stop talking in riddles. QUEEN MAB Then I shall speak in rhyme. Heed my words which you concern, for one of you will not return. MERLIN What do you mean? QUEEN MAB hahahahahahaha MAB DISAPPEARS WHILE MERLIN IS LOOKING AROUND MERLIN Which one? SCENE: THE KNIGHTS ON THE MOVE THROUGH THE FOREST. ARTHUR STOPS AND LOOKS AROUND ARTHUR We need to find the clearing where we saw the Dollares Plains. ELYAN Which way is that? MERLIN North. Please. . .I know I can get us there. I wouldn't do anything to risk Gwen's life, I can get us to the dark tower. I am certain. I know what Gwen means too you, to all of us. We need to head north. ARTHUR Which way is that, Merlin? MERLIN (pointing to a direction) That way. ARTHUR (pointing to the direction that Merlin pointed to) No it's. . .over there. How on earth did you know that?! MERLIN Sense of smell. When the wind is from the north you can smell the sea. ARTHUR That's ridiculous. MERLIN Trust me just this once? ELYAN Arthur. . .give him a chance. LEON What choice do we have? STARTS TO LEAD THEM THROUGH THE FOREST. ARTHUR Are you sure this is the right way Merlin? USES HIS MAGIC (SECRETLY) TO FIND THEIR WAY. HE LEADS ON PAST PERCIVAL'S BROKEN BlaDE. PERCIVAL SEES IT AND PICKS IT UP PERCIVAL Merlin. You're a genius. LEADS THE KNIGHTS TO THE CLEARING WHERE YOU CAN SEE THE DARK TOWER. ARTHUR PATS MERLIN ON THE BACK. ARTHUR Which way now? LEADS ON AND USES HIS MAGIC AGAIN TO FIND THEIR WAY. THE KNIGHTS START PICKING UP THE PACE, RUNNING AFTER A CONFIDENT MERLIN. HE SUCCESSFULLY LEADS THEM OUT OF THE IMPENETRABLE FOREST. WHEN THEY EMERGE THEY ARE LOOKING AT THE EMPTY PLAINS LEADING TO THE DARK TOWER ELYAN How far do you think it is? GWAINE At least we can see where we are going. ARTHUR Then let's not stand here looking at it. TAKES THE LEAD AND STARTS HEADING TOWARD THE DARK TOWER WITH THE KNIGHTS IN PURSUIT. SCENE: GWEN IS LYING DOWN IN THE ROOM AND SLOWLY STANDS UP. EVIL GAIUS IS LOOKING AT HER BUT DOES NOT SAY ANYTHING. SHE SENSES HIM AND TURNS AROUND BUT HE IS GONE. THEN, MORGANA UNLOCKS THE DOOR AND COMES IN. MORGANA I thought you might like to dine with me? STARTS TO WALK TOWARDS GWEN WHILE SHE IS BACKING AWAY FURTHER INTO THE ROOM. MORGANA Come. You must eat or you will fade away. REACHES OUT TO GWEN AND GWEN PUTS HER HAND IN MORGANA'S BUT PULLS FROM HER GRASP RIGHT AWAY MORGANA Your hands are cold. Let me get a warm fire going for you. Anything you want you can have. I'll give it to you. GWEN Why are you doing this? MORGANA Because we are friends. We always were- GWEN Leave me alone. MORGANA Gwen. . . GWEN What are you going to do to me? MORGANA I'm helping you. I am looking after you- GWEN I want nothing from you. MORGANA Well if you change your mind, let me know. LEAVES THE ROOM. ANOTHER SCREAM ECHOS THROUGHOUT THE ROOM SCENE: ARTHUR LEADING THE KNIGHTS AND MERLIN THROUGH THE PLAINS. GETTING CLOSER TO THE TOWER. PERCIVAL STOPS AND TAKES HIS BOOT OFF REVEALING A BLISTER. ARTHUR STOPS AND TURNS TO PERCIVAL ARTHUR We can not afford to rest. PERCIVAL I'm alright. CONTINUE ON THEIR JOURNEY SCENE: GWEN IS ON THE FLOOR CRYING AND CLUTCHING HER EARS TRYING TO BLOCK THE SCREAMS OUT GWEN (crying and whimpering) Don't look you'll be alright. . . don't look you'll be alright. . .d-don't lo-ok. . .don't look you'll be alright. Huh, hu. Huh, hu. SCENE: THE KNIGHTS AND MERLIN WALKING THROUGH THE PLAINS (STILL). MERLIN SLIPS AND FALLS DOWN A DITCH. PERCIVAL Merlin! SLIDES DOWN THE DITCH AND ALMOST FALLS ON TOP OF A SWORD POINTING AT HIM NEXT TO A BUNCH OF KNIGHT CORPSES. MERLIN CRAWLS BACK OUT OF THE DITCH. PERCIVAL GIVES HIM A HAND UP. ARTHUR We must keep moving. KNIGHTS CONTINUE ON SCENE: GWEN IS CROUCHED ON THE FLOOR CRYING AND WHIMPERING, SCREAMS ECHO THROUGH HER HEAD. EVIL ARTHUR Guinevere. . . GWEN Huh?! Arthur?. . .No. I know it's not you. I know it's not you. I know it's not you. I know it's not you. ARTHUR SLOWLY WALKS TOWARDS GWEN EVIL ARTHUR Guinevere. Look at me. GWEN I know it's not you. EVIL ARTHUR Please. . . GWEN I know it's not you. EVIL ARTHUR It's me. It's Arthur. GWEN I know it's not you. EVIL ARTHUR See? It's me. It's Arthur. You're safe now. LOOKS UP AT HIM. EVIL ARTHUR Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha OF LAUGHTER EVERYWHERE. GWEN Aaaaahhhhhhh. SCENE: ARTHUR AND THE KNIGHTS ARE STILL MOVING ON GETTING CLOSER TO THE DARK TOWER AND A BUNCH OF DEAD BODIES ALL AROUND THEM. THE DARK TOWER IS VERY CLOSE NOW. THEY ALL STOP TO LOOK AT IT BEFORE MOVING ON. SCENE: GWEN IS CRYING AND SCREAMING AT THE LAUGHTER AND SHRIEKING GOING ON AROUND HER. GWEN Aaaaaaahhhhhh. Uhhhh-huh. Aaaaahhhhhh. Uuuh-huh-huh. Aaaaaahhhhh. WALKS UP TO A TERRIFIED GWEN MORGANA It's all right. It's all right. I'm here. REACHES OUT AND GWEN GOES INTO HER EMBRACE. MORGANA I'm here. My darling I was wrong to make you suffer. The mandrake root is cruel. Pierces the depths of your very soul. Pushes you into the very mere consciousness of what you fear and dread. Gwen, you have been so courageous but it was necessary. Gwen, you're not alone now. You need never be alone again. I am the only one you can trust. I am the only one you have left in the world. The others torment you, hate you. . . Come. GRABS MORGANA'S HAND AND STARTS TO LEAVE WITH HER. MORGANA You need some rest, some proper rest. SHE REALIZES WHAT SHE IS DOING AND PULLS AWAY FROM MORGANA GWEN No. Whatever twisted game you are playing, I want no part in it. I would rather stay here and die. SCENE: ARTHUR AND THE KNIGHTS HAVE REACHED THE ENTRANCE TO THE DARK TOWER. ARTHUR PULLS OUT HIS SWORD AND LEADS THE WAY INTO THE TOWER. THEY START CLIMBING SOME STAIRS MERLIN Something's wrong. It's too easy. ARTHUR Are you ever happy? CONTINUE ON AND ELYAN SLIPS PAST ARTHUR. ELYAN Arthur! FOLLOWS AND GOES INTO A NEW ROOM ELYAN Stop! PERCIVAL Aaawww. ARROW FLIES INTO PERCIVAL'S LEG AND A BUNCH OF OTHER ARROWS FLY AROUND THE ROOM ARTHUR Nobody move. Stay exactly where you are. LEON What triggered it? ARTHUR The flag stones. They must react to pressure. ELYAN Here. I will use this. USES HIS SWORD TO REACT THE FLAGSTONE AND GOES FURTHER ACROSS THE ROOM. MERLIN I will go first. FOLLOWS ELYAN AND MERLIN THROUGH THE TRAP ROOM. ELYAN I'll push on. GETS CLOSER TO THE DOOR. ARTHUR No, Elyan. ELYAN None of us would not be here if it weren't for me. I have to do this. REACHES THE DOOR AND GOES THROUGH ONTO THE NEXT STAIRCASE. ARTHUR Elyan! CLIMBS SOME MORE STAIRS AND INTO THE ROOM WHERE GWEN IS TRAPPED WITH A SWORD GUARDING HER. ELYAN Gwen! GWEN Elyan! ELYAN What has she done to you? ATTEMPTS TO GET PAST THE SWORD TO REACH GWEN. GWEN No, don't. It will not let you pass. Morgana enchanted it to protect me. You can't free me, Elyan. Leave me here, please. ELYAN N-no. GWEN You cannot overcome it. It will fight to the death. STARTS TO FIGHT THE SWORD. HE FIGHTS FOR A WHILE THEN THE SWORD STABS ELYAN. GWEN Huh! Elyan go save yourself. CONTINUES FIGHTING THE SWORD AND OUTWITS IT BY MAKING IT GO OUT A WINDOW AND SHUTTING IT, THEN THE SWORD GOES INTO THE SHUTTER AND IS STILL. ELYAN COLLAPSES AND GWEN RUSHES OVER TO HIM. GWEN I-I'm here. I'm here. ELYAN For a moment, I didn't think I was going to win. GWEN Father would be proud of you. ELYAN And of you. So proud. SLOWLY DIES IN GWEN'S ARMS. ARTHUR AND THE REST OF THE KNIGHTS RUSH IN, LOOKING AROUND. ARTHUR SEES GWEN GRIEVING OVER ELYAN AND GOES TO HER SIDE AND SITS WITH HER LOOKING AT ELYAN. SCENE: A KNIGHT FLINGS A FLAMING ARROW AT ELYAN'S BOAT BURIAL. ARTHUR GOES TO STAND BY GWEN WRAPPING AN ARM AROUND HER. MERLIN (to Gaius) I was warned that one of us would not return. GAIUS It's not your fault Merlin. MERLIN Elyan is dead. GAIUS The sword that Elyan fell brave to was surely intended for Arthur. Now he is safe. And so is Gwen. SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE IN THEIR CHAMBERS. ARTHUR IS ASLEEP WITH HIS ARM AROUND GWEN, BUT GWEN STIRS AWAKE, AND LEAVES THE ROOM WALKING OUT OF THE CASTLE. SCENE: GWEN GOES INTO THE FOREST AND HUGS MORGANA. MORGANA How is he? GWEN Arthur thinks he has won. He has no idea. MORGANA Do you understand now who you can trust? GWEN It's you Morgana. It's only ever been you. MORGANA You are not one of them. And you never will be. GWEN You don't know how much I hate them. All of them. MORGANA You have done well to see past the lies to the real truth. You have an important part to play in the future. Together we will ensure the destruction of everything that Arthur holds dear. Category:Transcripts